Robby's Rival
Robby's Rival is the fifth story arc of Parker Lot, which began on Febuary 9, 2011, and was written only by BuddyComics. The story focuses on Robby the Robot and a new character named Carl the Cyborg, which is a new creation by Scooter, which Robby immediately thinks he is evil. While everyone suspects Carl to be good, he is actually evil and wants to destroy Robby. The story is the first of four for the year of 2011, since BuddyComics hopes to make a story that revolves around each of the main characters Matt, Jim, Scooter, and Robby, planned to be each released in four different seasons. The story's plot is not a reference to a film or television show like Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure and neither the title doesn't refer to any media. Plot Scooter presents a new invention to his friends, which is a cyborg named Carl. Robby immediately dislikes Carl and becomes very jealous. As the others leave to see what Carl can do, Robby goes to confront Carl himself. Robby tells Carl that nobody can replace him as Scooter's butler. Carl says that he has no intention to replace Robby right then but rather that he will destroy Robby first and then replace him, and Robby runs to Scooter to say what is happening, who is distracted by Carl's talents. Later that night, Carl puts Robby in a bag and throws him in the trash, where Jim happens to be for unknown reasons. The next day, Scooter gets worried about where Robby is and Carl accidentally reveals that he was the cause of Robby's disappearance. In order to find out where Robby is, Scooter interrogates Carl and plays heavy metal to get Carl to reveal the other information of Robby's whereabouts. When Robby awakens, he is at the town dump. Then, Scooter, Matt, and Jim find Robby in which Scooter and Robby reunite in much rejoice. Jim, however, is busy licking a lollipop that seems to be old and covered in waste that he found at the dump. On the way home, Matt asks Scooter what he did with Carl and he answers by saying he dropped Carl off at the North Pole. Characters *Matt Parker *Jim *Scooter Williams *Robby the Robot *Carl the Cyborg (first appearance) Production Robby's Rival is the first story arc of Parker Lot to be drawn a tablet, since BuddyComics recently got one around Christmas in 2010. The story also introduces Carl the Cyborg, a cyborg with some similar features to Robby that were meant to make him seem as a near duplicate of Robby. The story was written entirely by BuddyComics as well as being drawn by him, too. The story also was the first of 2011 and ran through the 150th comic. Trivia *This is the first story to focus only on Robby, as Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure focused on both Jim and Robby. This leaves only Scooter to have a story focused on himself of the four. *This story marks the first appearance of the possible recurring character Carl the Cyborg. *This story ran through the 150th comic, becoming the third story to run through a milestone. Matt on the Moon started on the 50th comic and Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure was cut short for the 100th. Cultural references *Carl the Cyborg's design is inspired by many shows such as Futurama, Superjail!, and Robotomy. Reception The story opened to generally positive reviews and a fair amount of pageviews. Most users commented on the humor of the story, particularly Jim's lines as well as Carl's personality and actions. Another element that received praise was the ending, where Carl asks a penguin for directions back to Dayon, Ohio. External links *http://buddycomics.deviantart.com/art/Robby-s-Rival-Poster-195267641